Cat Panic
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Teito yang memendam perasaan pada Frau terkena sihir,yang akan merubahnya menjadi seeekor kucing bila tidak berhasil menyatakan perasaan pada Frau, pada saat akan menyatakan perasaan, tiba-tiba Teito benar-benar berubah, berhasilkah Teito? RnR please..


**Cat Panic**

**Disclaimer : Anemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : FrauXTeito**

**Warning : Shounen-ai/ BL, OOC, Mis Typos, Gaje, dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Suatu hari, di Basburg Academy terlihat beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain bola, tapi yang jadi perhatian adalah teriakan dari para siswi yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu. Kyaaaaaaa, Frau sama, Castor sama, Ayanami, liat kesini donk.

Padahal Basburg Academy adalah sekolah khusus cowok, yang mempunyai fasilitas yang lengkap, guru profesional, dan tentu dengan asrama untuk menunjang kelengkapan sekolah. Tapi setiap para siswa, terutama Frau bermain bola bersama temannya yang lain, selalu dipenuhi teriakan fans girl yang sangat mengganggu ketenangan para siswa lain, diantaranya yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik itu adalah Teito.

"Mereka berisik sekali sih? Aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati tidur siang ku kalau begini". Gerutu Teito kepada sahabat baik nya Hakuren. "Teito, kalau kau memang ingin tidur siang, kenapa tidak kau lakukan di kelas saja? Kau tahu kan, kalau Frau dan yang lain sedang bermain bola, para fans girl mereka pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan melihat idola mereka. Frau memang popular sih, kau beruntung Teito, bisa berteman dekat dengannya." Ujar Hakuren yang membuat Teito bertambah kesal mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang? Aku dan dia berteman? Cih, tidak mungkin, kau kan tau yang dilakukannya bila berada didekatku selalu menggodaku, bilang kuso gaki lah, kerdil lah, bocah lah, tidak mungkin kami bisa berteman. Kalau bukan karena dia adalah sahabat baik Aniki ku Labrador, tidak mungkin kan aku mau berteman dengan cowok hentai seperti dia". Tambah Teito sambil merengut, tidak terima dibilang bersahabat dengan Frau yang memang hobi membaca dan mengumpulkan majalah dengan dewasa dengan pose cewek seksi yang pasti.

Teito bisa saja berbohong atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak menyukai Frau, padahal Hakuren yang merupakan sahabat baik Teito, tau persis bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan antara Frau dan Teito. Boleh saja Teito selalu mengeluh bila fans girl Frau mulai berisik, padahal sebenarnya Teito merasa cemburu dengan fans Frau yang tanpa malu-malu meneriakkan dan menyemangati Frau, sementara Teito hanya bisa menyaksikan Frau yang sedang bermain dengan wajah serius yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dimata Teito. Ya, sebenarnya Teito menyukai sahabat baik anikinya itu, entah sejak kapan, yang pasti Teito sengaja tidur siang saat istirahat siang di bawah pohon dekat lapangan karena dia tau, jam segitu biasa dihabiskan Frau untuk bermain bola. Dan benar kata Hakuren, kalau dia bisa tidur di kelas untuk ketenangan, tapi toh dia malah memilih tidur di dekat lapangan bola, tujuannya tak lain untuk dapat menyaksikan Frau yang bermain bola.

"Frau memang pupuler sekali ya, aku iri padanya".. "Tapi kenapa ya, Frau masih belum mempunyai pacar, padahal dia sangat popular dan tentu tidak sulit baginya untuk memilh salah satu diantara gadis untuk menjadi pacarnya, benar begitukan Teito"? Ujar Hakuren yang memecah lamunan Teito. "Mana ku tau, mungkin saja mereka sebenarnya tau kalau Frau itu mesum, jadi pasti mereka tidak mau jadi korbankan kalau begitu". Tambah Teito tanpa dosa, seakan yang diucapkannya adalah hal yang wajar.

"Apa kau bilang kuso gaki? Lagi pula apa alasan mu bilang aku mesum"? Tiba-tiba Frau telah berada didekat Teito, mungkin karena terlalu seru membicarakan Frau sehingga Teito dan Hakuren tidak menyadari kalau Frau telah berada diantara mereka dan mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan dari tadi. Sambil menyeka keringatnya, dan diikuti Castor, Labrador Ayanami dan teman mereka bermain bola tadi. "Lagi pula kuso gaki, kau harus tau aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang seperti itu dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai". Degh, kata-kata Frau terakhir sukses membuat Teito blushing, apalagi ditambah dengan kedipan nakalnya pada Teito, membuat Teito salah tingkah. Apa maksudnya Frau berkata seperi itu padanya?

Setelah Frau berlalu, akhirnya Teito memutuskan kembali ke asrama karena memang sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi dilapangan dan entah sejak kapan lapangan sudah sepi, sementara Hakuren memilih ke perpustakaan karena ada buku yang ingin dia baca. Setiba dikamar, Teito langsung mencari kucing peliharaan yang dia pelihara secara sembunyi-sembunyi, karena di asrama tentu saja dilarang memelihara hewan peliharaan kan? Sebenar nya Teito hanya tidak tega, saat menemukan kucing itu dalam keadaan basah dan kedinginan di dekat lapangan bola tempat dia biasa melihat Frau dan yang lain bermain bola. Pada saat itu hujan, sehingga tidak ada kegiatan bermain bola seperti biasa, dan Teito tidak tega saat menemukan kucing itu, sehingga dia memutuskan memelihara diam-diam, dan yang mengetahui ini hanya Hakuren, karena dia teman sekamar Teito. Akhirnya mereka memelihara kucing itu, dan memberi nama Mikage, karena kucing itu mengingatkan Teito pada sahabat semasa dia masih kecil yang bernama Mikage.

Selain Hakuren yang mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya Teito pada Frau, Mikage juga mengetahui perasaan Teito, walaupun hanya seekor kucing, tapi Mikage sering menjadi tempat curhat Teito apalagi mengenai Frau, Teito selalu bercerita pada Mikage seolah-olah Mikage mengerti dengan apa yang Teito katakan, seperti hari ini.

"Mikage, kau tau, hari ini Frau memanggilku dengan kuso gaki lagi, dia memang menyebalkan sekali, dan dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku semakin kesal padanya, entah untuk apa dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai padaku, memangnya aku peduli apa"? Curhat Teito pada Mikage. "Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kata-katanya ya? Kau tau Mikage, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi orang yang dapat mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk dapat mengakui perasaanku padanya. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan lulus, dan sebelum itu, Frau mungkin akhirnya akan memutuskan untuk memilih diantara para gadis penggemarrnya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Gara-gara aku berbicara sembarangan tadi, kenapa aku begini?" Suara Teito semakin terdengar lemah saat curhat pada Mikage, sepertinya dia benar-benar depresi saat ini.

"Pikirkanlah aku yang terus di curhati terus-terusan miaw, bodoh miaw". Ehhh? Tiba-tiba ada sinar yang menyelimuti Mikage, dan sosok Mikage dapat berbicara bahasa manusia. Tentu saja Teito sangat terkejut saat menyaksikan kejadian yang tak masuk akal tersebut. "Kucing hewan suci miaw, bisa bicara, tapi banyak yang menyembunyikannya miaw. Selama sebulan ini aku selalu saja melihat dirimu yang penakut ini miaw, bikin repot saja miaw". Mikage terus saja berbicara tanpa mengindahkan wajah shock Teito. "Karena itu, aku akan merubah tubuh Teito agar bisa menyatakan perasaanmu miaw". Lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Teito, dan dalam sekejap, timbullah ekor dan telinga kucing. Sehingga sekarang Teito mempunyai ekor dan telinga kucing seperti Mikage, tapi masih dalam wujud manusia. "Apa ini? Kenapa tidak bisa dicopot"? Tanya Teito panik. "Aku sudah menyihirmu miaw, jika terus dibiarkan seperti itu, maka kau akan benar-benar menjadi kucing miaw. Hanya satu cara untuk menghilangkan sihir itu miaw, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Frau, bila kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu padanya, maka sihir ini akan hilang sendiri miaw, tapi bila tidak berhasil, maka kau juga akan menjadi kucing sepertiku miaw. Tenang saja miaw, aku akan membantumu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Frau, tapi kau hanya punya waktu tiga hari miaw".

"Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin dalam tiga hari aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya Mikage, kau kan tau, aku dan dia tidak pernah akur". Teriak Teito frustasi sambil memegang telinga kucingnya. "Tenang saja miaw, aku kan sudah bilang akan membantumu, jadi percayakan padaku miaw". Keesokan harinya seperti biasa, kegiatan siswa Basburg Academy terlihat seperti biasa. Hanya saja ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Teito. Teito terlihat memakai topi, tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan telinga kucing nya. Untung saja dalam tiga hari ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar seperti biasanya. Saat ini Basburg Academy sedang berlangsung Festival dalam menyambut siswa tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan menempuh ujian. Ini merupakan kesempatan yang baik bagi Teito untuk lebih dekat dengan Frau, dari jauh Teito melihat Frau sedang duduk sendiri di koridor sekolah, karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, mumpung Frau hanya sendiri, maka Teito memanggil Frau yang sepertinya sedang asyik membaca majalah.

"Frau, kau ada waktu sebentar"? Suara Teito menyadarkan Frau dari dunianya yang sedang asyik membaca majalah kesukaannya. "Oh, kuso gaki, aku kira siapa, tumben kau menyapaku duluan, tentu saja, aku sedang tidak sibuk, paling sebentar lagi aku akan bermain bola bersama yang lain. Ada apa kuso gaki"? Tanya Frau sambil memandang Teito dengan tatapan menggodanya sehingga membuat wajah Teito memerah karena malu. "Nanti malam kau ada waktu? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan". Potong Teito sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Tentu saja, aku selalu ada waktu untukmu kok", hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya ya, lalu kenapa kau pakai topi? Sepertinya bukan hobimu memakai topi, apa kau sakit"? Tanya Frau bertubi-tubi, dan belum sempat Teito menjawab pertanyaan Frau, tiba-tiba dari jauh mengelinding sebuah bola, diiringi teriakan khas Ayanami sahabat Frau, "Oi Frau ayo ke lapangan, yang lain sudah menunggu". Dan secara reflek, Teito yang mempunyai naluri seekor kucing saat ini, begitu melihat bola, dia langsung bermain dengan gembiranya seperti seekor kucing pada umumnya. "Nyaa aku suka bola". Dan Teito memainkannya sehingga membuat Frau dan Ayanami yang melihat tingkah laku Teito yang seperti seekor kucing tentu saja menjadi sweatdrop. Teito yang akhirnya sadar segera berdiri dan tertawa hambar untuk menutupi atas apa yang dia baru lakukan barusan. "ahhaha, maaf Frau, kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti ya". Dan Teito langsung kabur sebelum Frau atau Ayanami menyadari tingkah anehnya. "Fiuh, nyaris saja, hampir saja aku ketauan". Ucap Teito saat dirinya telah berada ditempat yang agak jauh dari pandangan Frau dan Ayanami yang memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. "Itu tandanya kau sudah mempunyai naluri seekor kucing miaw, dan bila kau tidak berhasil, maka kau benar-benar akan menjadi kucing miaw". Ucap Mikage yang dari tadi memperhatikan Teito dari jauh saat berhadapan dengan Frau.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha keras, aku tidak mau menjadi seeekor kucing, kalau aku jadi kucing, aku tidak bisa berkelahi dengan Frau lagi donk". batin Teito saat ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, ternyata hujan turun sehingga para siswa yang sedang bermain bola, akhirnya menghentikan permainan mereka dan berteduh, saat itu Frau yang masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan Teito kembali ke koridor sekolah tempat mereka bertemu terakhir tadi berharap Teito maih disana. "Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Teito, aku tau ada yang tidak beres, tapi ada apa ya"? Frau terus berjalan disepanjang koridor sambil memikirkan Teito, tiba-tiba ia berhenti karena melihat seekor kucing yang sedang berusaha mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah, sepertinya kucing itu juga kehujanan, tapi kenapa kucing ini bisa berada disini. Frau pun mendekati kucing yang kedinginan itu dan membantu mengeringkan kucing tersebut dengan menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau kenapa kucing kecil, dan kenapa kau bisa berada disekolah ini? Apa majikanmu tidak mencarimu nanti?" Tanya Frau bertubi-tubi pada kucing tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Mikage, sambil tetap membantu Kucing tersebut mengeringkan bulunya yang basah. Setelah itu Frau duduk sambil memangku kucing tersebut, kucing tersebut tampak menikmati duduk dipangkuan Frau yang hangat. "Kau lucu juga ya ternyata, mungil dan lembut, seperti seseorang yang kukenal saja". Frau terus berkata seolah-olah kucing itu mengerti apa yang Frau katakan sambil terus mengelus bulu kucing tersebut. "Kau tau, aku juga mempunyai kenalan, seseorang yang mungkin mirip denganmu, dia bertubuh mungil, selalu menarik hatiku untuk terus menjahilinya agar dia sedikit perhatian padaku, sayangnya bila kami bersama, kami selalu adu mulut, haha, lucu sekalikan?" Frau terus saja bercerita tanpa dia sadari dari tadi ada seseorang yang mendengar curhatan Frau dan tersenyum lembut karena dia semakin yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakana nanti pada Frau.

Tak terasa hari telah beranjak malam, Teito sudah bersiap untuk bertemu dengan Frau dan semakin yakin dengan perasaannya pada Frau, saat hendak keluar kamar, tiba-tiba Teito merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali, dia jatuh terduduk, dan saat berusaha untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba ada seberkas sinar yang keluar dari tubuh Teito, dan terjadi hal yang mengejutkan, Teito berubah menjadi kucing. Mikage yang saat itu tertidur di ranjang Teito menyadari ada yang tidak beres, dan dia pun turun karena perasaannya tidak enak. Saat di depan pintu, Mikage menemukan seekor kucing manis tapi dengan tatapan memelas. "Aneh sekali miaw, kenapa ada kucing lain disini selain aku miaw"? Tanya Mikage, dan Mikage sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa kucing itu adalah Teito. "Tatapan ini miaw, jangan-jangan kau Teito miaw"? Ujar Mikage dengan shock nya. "Whuaaa Mikage, apa yang terjadi padaku nyaa? Kenapa aku jadi kucing seperti ini? Kan waktu nya masih dua hari lagi nyaa"? Perkataan Teito pada Mikage dalam bahasa kucing tentu saja. "Aku juga tidak mengerti miaw, pasti ada yang salah, mungkin kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk menahan sihir ku miaw, maaf miaw". Balas Mikage yang merasa bersalah pada Teito, dan tidak menyangka akan jadi begini. "Sekarang bagaimana nasibku nyaa, aku tidak mungkin menemui Frau dalam keadaan begini". Balas teito yang sudah ingin menangis. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain miaw, kalau tidak malam ini, mungkin kau akan selamanya seperti ini miaw, jadi tetaplah seperti rencana awal kita miaw". Potong Mikage yang tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. "Tapi Frau pasti tidak akan mengerti apa yang ku katakan dengan wujud seperti ini nyaa, habislah sudah". Akhirnya Teito menangis juga, menyesali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Kita coba saja miaw, aku akan membantumu, ayo sekarang kita ketempampat Frau miaw".

Akhirnya Mikage dan Teito keluar kamar dan berusaha ketempat yang telah Frau dan Teito janjikan untuk bertemu. Ternyata Frau telah menunggu disana, dibawah pohon, yang biasa digunakan Teito untuk melihat Frau bermain bola. "Itu Frau miaw, kau berusaha dulu miaw, aku akan tunggu disini miaw". Kata Mikage pada Teito, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, toh memang tidak ada jalan lain kan? Akhirnya Teito pun perlahan mendekati Frau, saat telah dekat, Teito mengeluarkan suara kucing sehingga menarik perhatian Frau. "Oh, kucing kecil, sedang apa kau disini, apa kau lapar"? Tanya Frau sambil mengangkat kucing tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Teito. "Apa kau mencari temanmu? Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan kucing lain di koridor, mungkin dia yang sedang kau cari ya"? Tanya Frau pada kucing tersebut. "Aku ingin membantumu mencari temanmu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa, soalnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang, sepertinya kuso gaki itu terlambat. Nanti aku akan membantumu, untuk sementara temani aku disini dulu ya kucing kecil". Ucap Frau sambil melihat jam di tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut sehingga membuat Teito yang saat itu benar-benar berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Frau menyadari Frau semakin terlihat tampan saat sedang tersenyum begitu. "Aku akan menyatakan sekarang". Batin Teito, dan dia pun mulai berkata kepada Frau. "Frau, aku sebenarnya dari awal sudah menyukaimu, walaupun kau sering membuatku kesal, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, aku hanya ingin kau tau perasaanku". Begitulah, Teito berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya pada Frau, walau Frau tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kucing tersebut, karena Frau hanya mendengar kucing itu meong-meong entah apa maksudnya.

Frau tersenyum melihat apa yang coba Teito lakukan padanya. "Kau lucu sekali ya, benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya, ahh, kuso gaki, kau dimana, kau membuatku menunggu begini, membuatku khawatir saja". Ucapan Frau tentu saja membuat teito sedih, karena dari tadi dia telah berada dihadapan Frau, tapi tentu saja Frau tidak menyadarinya. Frau menyadari kucing yang berada dipelukannya terlihat sedih. "Kau kenapa kucing kecil? Tampangmu seperti ingin menangis saja, nanti aku akan membantumu mencari temanmu kok, tenang saja. Tapi semakin diperhatikan, kau semakin mirip Teito ya?" Dan Frau pun lalu mencium kucing tersebut. "Nah jangan sedih lagi ya". Perkataan Frau tiba-tiba terhenti saat tiba-tiba kucing yang diciumnya tadi mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, dan dalam sekejap sosok kucing tersebut berubah menjadi sosok Teito. Frau tentu saja terkejut, dan Teito yang menyadari wujudnya telah kembali tentu saja sangat senang, dan dia pun langsung berteriak dengan senangnya sambil kemudian memeluk Frau yang masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Syukurlahh, aku bisa kembali Frau, ini semua berkat kau, terima kasih ya, aku mencintaimu". Ucap Teito spontan yang tidak sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini. Frau masih membeku masih shock, tapi saat Teito melepaskan pelukannya, dia menyadari wajah Frau yang sudah sangat merah padam. "Frau, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, apa kau sakit"? Tanya Teito sambil mencoba mengukur panas dikening Frau tanpa menyadari keadaannya sendiri saat ini. "Kuso gaaakii pakai dulu bajumuuu". Teriak Frau yang akhirnya tersadar dan menyadarkan Teito juga yang saat ini baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, dan kontan Teito berteriak, "Kyaaaaa mesummmm". Dan Frau langsung menutup mulut Teito dengan tangannya. "Bodoh, kenapa teriak? Apa kau mau semua orang datang dan melihatmu dalam keadaan begini"? Ucap Frau sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah padam. Teito yang akhirnya sadar dengan keadaannya segera berlari kebelakang pohon. "Sial, kenapa aku bisa tidak berpakaian seperti ini, dan dihadapan Frau lagi, rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja". Batin Teito mengetahui keadaannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Frau melepaskan jaket, sehingga membuat Teito semakin panik. "Frauu, kau jangan macam-macam, berani mendekat, aku akan teriak minta tolong". Dan perkataan Teito terhenti saat Frau malah memberikan jaket itu padanya. "Pakai ini kuso gaki, kau tidak bisa kembali ke asrama dengan keadaan seperti itu kan, lagi pula kau bisa kedinginan dan sakit, dasar bodoh". Teito pun tak bisa membalas kata-kata Frau den mengambil jaket yang diberikan Frau, dan memakainya. "Terima kasih Frau". Ucap Teito sambil menundukkan wajahnya, karena telah salah paham pada Frau. "Kau membuatku khawatir kuso gaki, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, sampai kau tidak datang, ternyata kau malah". Frau tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah memeluk Teito yang sudah memakai jaket Frau untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dan Teito yang awalnya terkejut, tapi akhirnya membalas pelukan Frau sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf. "Ayo kuantar kau ke kamarmu". Ajak Frau kemudian sambil menggandeng tangan Teito karena udara memang cukup dingin, dan tidak ingin Teito berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, bisa-bisa Frau malah menyerang Teito bila melihat Frau yang hanya menggunakan jaket Frau yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, dan memperlihatkan pahanya yang tentu sangat menggoda bagi Frau.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Teito pun mempersilahkan Frau masuk, sementara dia ke kamar mandi untuk memakai baju. Setelah itu Teito akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya sampai akhirnya dia berubah menjadi kucing. Karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, jadi sekalian saja kan? Begitu pikir Teito saat ini. Awalnya Frau masih bingung, tapi akhirnya dia mengerti dan kemudian berkata pada Teito, "Jadi begitu ya? Tapi syukurlah kau bisa kembali lagi, kalau tidak aku pasti akan sangat kehilangan, dan ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu kuso gaki, apakah saat mengatakan kau sudah dari awal menyukaiku itu benar?" ucap Frau sambil memandang mata Teito, dan Teito tidak dapat menjawab, dia hanya tertunduk malu dan akhirnya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Frau barusan. "Dasar bodoh". Teito terkejut dan tidak menyangka justru kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Frau. "Harusnya itu kata-kata ku kuso gaki, karena dari awal akulah yang terlebih dahulu jatuh cinta padamu, memang kau tidak merasakannya ya"? Kata-kata Frau semakin membuat Teito hanya mampu terpana, apalagi Frau tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut Teito. "Jadi mulai sekarang, kita menjadi sepasang kekasihkan"? Ucapan Frau seakan ingin mempertegas hubungan mereka saat ini. "Tentu saja, mulai sekarang kau dan aku adalah kekasih". Balas Teito disertai senyum yang sangat manis yang membuat Frau terpana sesaat.

"Kuso gaki, jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku, kau tidak mau aku menyerangmu saat ini kan, apalagi tadi aku sempat melihatmu tanpa pakaian begitu, membuatku semakin tidak tahan saja". ucap Frau sambil tersenyum jahil, memang mengerjai Teito adalah hobinya dari awalkan? Teito lalu menjawab, seolah menantang, "Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula kan kita sudah menjadi kekasih saat ini". Potong Teito dengan senyum jahilnya nya yang justru membuat Frau membeku seakan tidak mempercayai pendengarannya dan Teito yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Keadaan hening sesaat, kemudian entah apa yang mendorong mereka, semakin mengilimasi jarak diantara mereka, sehingga Teito dapat merasakan nafas hangat Frau di wajahnya, dan akhirnya dua bibir itu bertautan dalam ciuman yang hangat. Frau berusaha mendominasi Teito, tentu saja mereka tau posisi masing-masing, mereka menikmati ciuman dalam beberapa menit, kemudian karena kebutuhan oksigeen, merekapun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kemudian Frau yang tampaknya belum puas bermain di leher Teito yang mulus, kemudian dia menggigit dan menghisap leher Teito untuk meninggalkan bukti kepemilikan, bahwa Teito adalah miliknya.

Perbuatan Frau membuat Teito mendesah, dan semakin membangkitkan gairah Frau. Selama ini dia begitu menyukai Teito, dan sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan Teito pun pasti tidak keberatan melakukan hubungan selayaknya kekasih dengannya. Tapi Frau menyadari, tubuh Teito bergetar, sepertinya dia ketakutan, dan Frau pun mengakhiri kegiatannya dan memandang Teito yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah padam, dan Frau pun mengacak-acak rambut Teito untuk menghilangkan ketegangan Teito. "Aku tau kau belum siap kuso gaki, dan aku akan bersabar menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap, aku akan menunggu datangnya hari itu". Teito pun tak dapat menyembunyikan kelegaannya mengetahui betapa dalam perasaan Frau padanya, sehingga tidak ingin memaksa, dan membuat Teito terluka. Memang ini adalah pertama kali bagi Teito, dan tentu juga bagi Frau, karena dia belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun.

"Seperti yang aku pernah katakan padamu, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai, kau ingatkan"? Tanya Frau pada Teito. "Dan aku akan benar-benar menjaga seseorang yang berarti bagiku". Ujar Frau sambil memeluk Teito untuk menenangkannya. "Terima kasih Frau". Ucap Teito dalam pelukan Frau. "Baiklah, sudah malam, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar, kau beristirahatlah, pasti kau sangat lelahkan"? Ucap Frau sambil melepas pelukannya. Sebelum pergi, Frau mencium kening Teito, "selamat tidur kuso gaki, mimpi yang indah ya". Kemudian Frau berjalan kearah pintu, tapi sebelum menutup pintu, Frau menoleh kearah Teito, "oiya Teito, kalau kau sudah benar-benar siap, yang tadi itu akan kuteruskan loh". Kemudian dia segera menutup pintu meninggalkan Teito dengan wajah merah padam, sambil berteriak "dasar mesummmmm". Akhirnya Frau dan Teito resmi menjadi kekasih, terima kasih kepada Mikage, tapi Mikage dimana ya? Setelah urusan membantu Teito selesai, kemudian Mikage pamit pada Teito, karena dia mempunyai urusan lain. Setelah pamit, kehidupan Frau dan Teito berjalan seperti biasa dengan status baru sebagai kekasih.

**END**

A/N : Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk hana, yang lagi demam 07 ghost *request nya udh jadi nih hana, gomen agak telat*, ^^a...dan untuk imouto Nami-Kaze Naruni yang lagi sibuk dengan kegiatannya, dan jg lagi demam 07 ghost...*plak*..hehe.. Dan untuk pecinta pair FrauTeito yang sudi membaca fic gaje saya, arigato gozaimas minasan..*bungkuk2 gaje*. pasti masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, terutama dalam penulisan mungkin, *plak*, dan saya masih sangat baru di fanfic, jadi mohon bantuan para senpai dan readers sekalian untuk saran dan kritik nya..Review ya minna san..^^..


End file.
